


Hail hydra

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra James Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Teenage Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: “Uncle，不，Steve and Bucky，together?”Tony挑着眉，等待着两人的回应。“Together.”





	Hail hydra

-

那是一个寂静的夜晚。

“一分队去九区，二分队去四区，三分队去五区，名单上的一个不留!”

“Rogers和James，那一家人就交给你们了，这对你们来说应该很简单吧。记住，一定要拿到伽马粒子和宇宙魔方，要不然你们俩也跟着陪葬!”

“是，永远效劳于您。”

两人穿着黑色的衣服，腰带上刻着象征性的九头蛇标志，瞳孔的血红反射出凌厉的气息，无神的注视着前方，那仿佛没有心。

-

城市曾经是祥和的。

“爸爸，我可以……”

一个乖巧的小男孩坐在学习桌前，看起来七、八岁的样子，穿着白色的衬衫，黑色的背带短裤，领子上别着小小的黑色领结使这套打扮显得成熟些，但稚气未减丝毫，在这孩子的身上，唯一与身份不符的，就是稚嫩皮肤上的一道道青紫色痕迹。高高的椅子使得他的双腿只能悬在空中，桌子上摆着厚厚的资料，手中拿着中性笔做着不符合年龄的题目，小男孩将焦糖色的大眼睛朝向身旁高大的男人，深棕色的微卷发随着动作晃动了几下，男孩将瞳孔聚焦在一个严厉的面庞上。

“我想……休息一会……”

男孩怯怯地开口，面前那人抬高了眉毛，男孩急忙补充一句:“就，就一小会，一小会……行吗？”

“啪!”

先是绳子切割空气的声音，然后紧接着就是清脆的一声——鞭子抽在了孩子身上。

孩子捂着胳膊，缓缓的摸着被抽打的地方，那里明显地有了起伏，随后又自虐性的用手指按了按鼓起的地方，眼泪不争气地掉了下来。

“不许哭!我跟你说过什么，Stark家的人都是铁做的，在这个家的词典里从来就没有过‘休息’这个词!如果不想再来一下的话，那就给我继续做!”

孩子的父亲迈着悠闲地步伐双手背在一起离开了男孩身边，偌大的客厅里只有他一人默默擦干眼泪继续写着面前堆起来的练习题，落地窗前，阳光留给了他温暖与安慰，外面的世界留给了他好奇与向往，而父亲留下的只有斥责，与野心。

-

“别冲动James，先看看这家人睡了没有。”

Rogers他们俯在墙角，无月的夜色恰当的隐蔽了他们。两人半蹲着悄悄地向落地窗移动。

“正在做练习题的孩子。”

“然后呢?”

“没了，就一个孩子，目测不过10岁。”

“那就简单了。”

两人直起身，交换了个眼神起脚就踹碎了玻璃，椅子上的孩子惊了一下，没来得及回头就被人用毛巾捂住了口鼻，昏了过去。

“砰、砰”

杂乱的城市中多出了两声M1911的声音。

两人从楼上房间出来的时候多出两个箱子在手中拎着，跨过碎玻璃上缴给指挥者。

“首领，那两人已搞定……”

“很好，东西很全，还有什么事吗？”九头蛇首领看着两人犹豫的神情，勾了勾嘴角。

“那里有个孩子。”

“你们知道九头蛇的人不需要感情吧。”

“但……”

“不听指挥了?”

“抱歉。”

“收拾收拾回基地。”

“是。”

首领上了车，跟着大部队回去了，但两人还在原地犹豫，不知该往前，还是原路返回。

“Steve……”

“我跟你一样，Bucky。”

在第一缕阳光洒在这可怜的城市上时，两个黑色身影已将那个孩子抱回了卧室。

-

“然后……”Bucky看着睡的正香的孩子，又看了看楼下客厅的玻璃碴和隔壁血迹，最后将目光落在Rogers身上。

“干嘛?我又不是家政。”

“那总得有人收拾吧，待会吓着孩子怎么办？”

Rogers看了看孩子，用手背轻轻碰了下他的脸，顿时软下心来。两人自然看不到，在血红的底部，已染上一点它本该有的颜色。

“Together?”

于是，两位九头蛇最强成员干起了家务活，先是销毁尸体，又是打扫房间，最后是安上玻璃，仿佛一切都没发生过一样。

Rogers终于安心的在孩子旁边坐了下来，细数着他身上一道道伤痕，眼底的碧蓝顿时占了一半。

“Steve。”James拿来一个练习本，与Rogers翻开看了看，最终停留在被泪水晕开的那一行秀丽的字上。

“I may not be worthy of love…”

这孩子经历过什么……

罪恶感顿时涌上心头。

“Bucky，我们是不是做错了。”

“我不这么认为。”

Rogers抬起头，不解地看着Bucky，而Bucky始终注视着那孩子。

“你看他身上的伤，就知道他没过过几天好日子，在看那一摞摞的练习册，我翻看了几眼，那些都是大学才会学的东西，有些已经超出了大学的范围。”

“那……我们这么做是对的?”

“不一定，毕竟这孩子失去了双亲，这代表着他以后都不会感受到来自家庭的爱了。”

“……你说什么。”

“我说，他感受不到来自家庭的爱了。”

“你说了……‘爱’?”

“有问题吗……天哪Rogers，我竟然说了‘爱’!”

“九头蛇是不会有任何感情的，我们只是听命令负责杀戮的机器罢了。”

“但这就意味着……我们脱离了?”

“从想要抚养这个孩子开始。”

清晨的阳光映在孩子的脸上，孩子有些刺激的揉了揉眼，坐了起来。

“你们是谁。”

男孩的眼里没有惊恐，没有好奇，仅仅是平淡，和抑郁。

“呃……我们是……我们是Howard的朋友，他最近带着你母亲出差，可能很久才回来。”Rogers不自然地挠了挠头，皱了下鼻子。

“啊……对，我们是Howard嘱咐来照顾你的。”

男孩不语，打量了一下面前两个陌生人，但为了自己以后的生活，还是决定他们留下来。

“名字。”

“Steven‘Steve’Rogers。”

嘿Steve，你怎么吧全名说出来了？

“James‘Bucky’Barnes。”

我为什么也会跟着说。

“嗯，那我以后就叫你们uncle Steve和uncle Bucky了。”

男孩语气依旧平淡。

“那你呢小家伙?”

“全名吗？Anthony Edward‘Tony’Stark。”

“这名字可真够好听的。”

“那么，叔叔们，我可以下去做题了吗？昨天的任务没完成，爸爸知道了会打我的。”

“啊……啊，可以。”Steve站起来，Bucky让出一条道，看着小孩子自己洗漱换衣服，然后老老实实的跳上椅子做他的题，仿佛几小时前被捂住口鼻的不是他一样。

“这孩子……我可能动了真感情。”Bucky抱臂。

“我也是，我觉得这孩子需要我们。”

-

两人坐在卧室里已经一整天了，但孩子还没有要休息的意思。

Steve看不过，走到男孩身边，拍了拍他的肩膀:“Tony，休息一下吧。”

“不，uncle Steve，现在还早，我不累。”

“可你已经做了一整天了。”

“Stark家的人都是铁做的，真的没事，您累了就先休息吧。”

“可……”

“回去休息吧，uncle Steve。”

“不，你需要休息。”

“回去。”

语气仍然冰冷，令Steve想起他遇见Tony之前的自己。

“你已经做的很好了。”

Bucky倚在门框上，Tony将视线从练习册上转移到了Bucky身上。

“什么……”

“孩子，你已经很棒了。”

Tony缓缓放下笔，站了起来。

“你能……再说一遍吗？”

“你很棒，孩子。”

Tony泛红的眼眶再也盛不住泪水，他张开手臂跑过去抱住Bucky，大声哭着。而Steve能做的，就只有摸摸他的头表示认可。

Bucky示意Steve将书本合上，而自己抱着哭到打嗝的Tony为他顺着气，然后将Tony放在床上，等Steve过来一个劲地安慰他。

他们都知道，但不想说出来。

-

生活嘛，总会有些小插曲。

“早，uncle Bucky。”

“早，Tony。”

两人的瞳色已然恢复了正常的颜色。

Steve等待着Tony的问候，但Tony只是径直走过，理都没理。Steve委屈:“我呢?”

Tony站在落地窗前，享受着清晨还不算刺眼的阳光，看着那缓缓升起的太阳，不自觉笑了起来。

Steve和Bucky停下了手中的动作，盯着Tony连嘴都忘了合上。

洒在Tony焦糖色的眼眸里，使得他的瞳孔更加清澈，一身休闲服换掉了之前的死板，

那是他们第一次见Tony的笑。

“Bucky，今天吃什么啊。”

“是青菜哦。”

“No Bucky，我不吃青菜。”

“那……你早上饿着吧。”

“这不行，或许……我吃点甜甜圈?”

“不可以，你太小了，吃多了会长蛀牙。

“拜托，别像个老妈子一样唠叨我，我已经够大了。”

“是啊，八岁的小先生。”

“把‘小’去掉……”

Steve没想通为什么Tony始终不理他，所以他就只是坐在那尴尬的笑着。

这还得从几小时前说起。

Steve大半夜的睡不着，跟Bucky聊了会Tony后，就躺在床上数着星星。

“一颗，两颗，三颗，四颗……”

“一千六百二十七颗，一千六百二十八颗……银河!”

Steve喊着坐了起来。

“Ah shit，大晚上干什么?”

“Bucky你看，今天晚上能看见银河!”

“行行行银河，你幻想着东方的牛郎织女吗？。”

“诶，你说，我们把Tony叫起来好不好，他兴许没见过呢。”

“要叫你自己叫，我快困死了。”Bucky翻了个身不理会，不久后呼噜声响了起来。

Steve做了个鬼脸:“懒死你吧，我自己找去。”

Steve轻轻叩响了Tony的卧室门，随后又轻轻地走了进去，蹲在Tony枕边。

“Tony，Tony睡了吗？”

声音极小，但还是能够吵醒一向浅睡的Tony：“干嘛啊，Steve。”

“今天外面可以看见银河哦，要出去吗？”

“啧……”Tony迷糊着拿起来身边的枕头狠狠地砸了过去：“滚!”

被砸的Steve落荒而逃。整个事件的过程就是这样，可Steve还是不知道为什么Tony会对我发那么大的火。

“Bucky我委屈……”

“你委屈什么，大半夜不睡觉去打扰人家小孩子。”

“委屈。”

“喂，别这么看着我伙计，我又不能让他消气。”

Steve无声的攀上了Bucky的肩膀，随后猛的一跳在Bucky腰部盘起。

“大兵，咱不带这么幼稚的啊，乖，下来，你可沉了。”

“那你得帮我。”

“废话，我可不想带着一个铁坨过日子，我还太年轻。”

Steve放开了Bucky，推着他到Tony房间门口，一把送了进去，自己留在卧室外。

Bucky摇了摇头，慢慢走到门口从后面踹了Steve一脚后拉了进来。

“还真是美国翘臀。”

“Shut up！”

Steve白了那人一眼，颤颤巍巍的走过去蹲在窗前看着背过身的人儿，双手趴在床边将脸放在手背上，人畜无害的样子。

“Tooooony……”

“闭嘴，别这么叫我。”

“原谅我吧Tony，please。”

“不。”

“我请你吃甜甜圈?”

Tony有点动摇。

“巧克力的?”

Tony抿了抿嘴。

“加糖霜?”

“我原谅你了。”

小孩子就是好哄。

-

此时的九头蛇基地。

“首领，他俩已经在Stark家跟那个孩子待了几个月了，要叫他们回来吗？”

“嗯，顺便试试新产品。”

“叔叔!有陌生人突然进来!”Tony大喊着找到Steve和Bucky，两人将孩子护在身后。

“你们来这里干什么？”

“你们不属于这里的知道吧？”

“那不关你的事。”

“跟我回去。”

“不，孩子一个人留在家不行。”

“没事，这个你不用担心，一会他就可以见到他父母了。”

“你敢!”

“我怎么不敢?”

首领挥了挥手，后面的人们就将Steve他们绑了起来。

“Uncle!”

“别动小孩，不疼的。”

“你他妈放开他!放开他我就跟你走!”

“哦?跟我谈条件？你现在有这个条件吗？”

枪已上膛，对准了Tony的额头，此时Bucky他们已被带走。

“小孩，记住了，你父母是我让他们杀的。”

“M1911,0.45ACP口径半自动军用手枪，8发子弹，如果没听错的话，在你用手枪打开门的时候已经用完了八发子弹，我之前拆过uncle的枪。”

Tony的声音略沙哑，但不再颤抖，泪水已经干在脸上，双目突然空洞起来，小小年龄竟盯得九头蛇首领心里有些发毛。

首领把枪收了起来，别在腰间抱臂以一个舒服的姿势面对Tony。

“小孩，我对你有些兴趣。”

“但我对你没兴趣，把他们还给我。”

“这话不是这么说的，他们本来就属于九头蛇，现在不过是物归原主罢了。”

“可他们在你那里不会过得太好的。”

“这不是你说了算。”

男人蹲下来，掏出个针管不知注射了什么东西。

“Howard,text,whip,gun,depression，wound。”

Tony怔在原地，焦糖色的眼眸被血红覆盖，与其他人不同的，就是瞳孔依然反着光——那象征着继承人。

“孩子，我很欣赏你，跟我走，我会让你享受到属于九头蛇的快乐。”

“Hail hydra.”

-

Steve与Bucky已经被冻住有几年了，一直安静的睡在地下室，与世隔绝，他们不知道，世界与九头蛇内部已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。

“解放出来吧。”

“好的Boss。”

两个冷冻仓慢慢升了起来，随后打开。青年面对着两个恢复过来的大兵，嘴角勾起了不易察觉的弧度。

青年耐心的等两人醒来，睁眼瞬间笑容更加明显了。他摆了摆手示意其他人离开。

“你是?”

“真伤心啊，醒来第一句话竟然是这么冷漠的一句话。”

Steve看着面前的男子，黑色西装与领带配上酒红色的衬衣加眼镜，皮质手套使得手更加纤细，腰带上的九头蛇标志显著。

“所以你是……新首领?”

“Bucky，过来看看。”

Bucky和Steve穿好制服走到青年面前，并没有什么发现。

“看什么?”

“你认识我的。”

“不可能，我们没见过你。”

“Uncle……”

两人露出一脸不可思议的神情。

“你们知道的，我不喜欢半夜三点起来看星星，有一次uncle Steve惹我生气了，用我最喜欢的甜甜圈哄好了我。”

“……Tony?”Bucky试探性的叫了一声。

“嗯，uncle Bucky，我是你们的Tony Stark。”

“真的是你?你怎么会当上首领，这地方不是你呆的。”

“放心吧，我已经20了，不是小孩子了。愿意一直陪在我身旁吗？”

“不行Tony，这个行业太危险，不适合你，快回家。”

“我已经在这里过了12年，我真的长大了，并且习惯了这里的生活，uncle。”

这一声“uncle”叫的两人浑身酥麻。想继续劝下去，可Tony嘴里却念出了一串俄语单词。

原本的瞳色被红色一点一点侵蚀，有神的眼睛代表着九头蛇又诞生了两个新首领。

“Tony，为什么我们会有意识?”

“因为这代表着九头蛇以后就要被三个首领共同统治了。Uncle，不，Steve and Bucky，together?”

Tony挑着眉，等待着两人的回应。

“Together.”

三人在走出地下室，面对着众成员，喊出了属于他们的目标。

“Hail hydra.”

 

-FIN-


End file.
